Handcuff Kiss
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Light is working on the Kira case late one night minding his own business. About to leave the office he finds L in a sticky situation since he’s currently handcuff to the chair. Will Light help his arch nemesis or leave him there?


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: This is my first fic for Death Note Fandom. This fic is set a bit after Light and L are out of the handcuffs. I'm going to try to keep them in character as best as possible. Even though I'm still reading the manga and watching the anime. *smiles***

**Don't own Death note at all….*pouts***

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Summary: Light is working on the Kira case late one night minding his own business. About to leave the office he finds L in a sticky situation since he's currently handcuff to the chair. Will Light help his arch nemesis or leave him there?

* * *

Handcuff Kiss

* * *

Chocolate eyes stare at the computer screen holding past information on the Kira case. Tan fingers presses several keys getting off from the computer. He stretches feeling tired after a long day of trying to find Kira. He gazes around to see he's the only one left in the office.

He walks out of the room into the hallway where he stumbles upon an interesting site. L handcuff to the chair pouting childishly making him rather adorable to the man watching him. L tugs at the cuffs a few minutes annoyed that he got trick by Matsuda and the others. He didn't know if anyone is still in the office until the very familiar cough of the teen that seems to haunt his dreams.

His dark eyes widen at the sight of Light leaning against the door a small smile tugging on his lips. The urge to have something sweet over came L while twitching. He didn't want Light to find him in this kind of position at all. This got him still at the sudden thought. Why didn't he want Light to see him like this?

Light open his mouth about to ask what happen when L growls out. "Don't say a word."

The brunette nods while inspecting the handcuffs seeing if there's a way to get them off with out a key. A soft chuckle escapes his lips getting L to stare at him if he's crazy or something. His caramel eyes gaze into the dark orbs as more chuckles broke out. L shifts in the chair fighting back a blush wanting to form on his cheeks.

"I'm not saying a word, Ryuzaki." Light answers cheekily.

L glares more giving one last tug before gazing away hating it that it was Light that found him. A part of him was glad in a way also since he didn't want to appear weak in front of the other members of the Kira investigation. Narrowing his dark eyes, L tries to think of anything at all that doesn't include the brunette before him. The urge to kiss the velvet lips tenderly flows through him. The minor arguments of Light being Kira in his mind all but disappear at the look of did he dare say it. Desire mix with love for a pale boy like him that keeps indicating he's not Kira.

Light smiles touching his cheek wondering if he could kiss the soft lips. His eyes glance upward to see some mistletoe above L's head. The brunette already has a good idea who it was that's doing this. He'll have to thank Matsuda later on for this once he sees the man.

He smirks down at L whispering to him. "I could just go on home if you don't need my help Ryuzaki."

L scowls more seeing Light was serious walking towards the door. He didn't want to see Light go at all and it bothers him that he doesn't understand why. He calls out to the brunette before he could stop himself.

"Light don't leave me like this. I would like to have some company."

Light stops not even reaching the door glancing over his shoulder searching in the dark depths seeing the truth within them. He goes towards L once more the smirk upon his lips bigger as he tilts the raven's head. His tan fingers lightly dances on the pale cheek feeling like velvet beneath his touch.

"Is that the only reason Ryuzaki?" He asks huskily.

L trembles mouth drying up wanting to pull his gaze away from the caramel orbs. The sound of the pounding of his heart roaring in his ears made him see nothing around him other then the teen before him. Breathing became harder for him as the brunette leans towards him. He lightly brushes his lips against L in the purest kiss that many would cry at the love flow through it. L's eyes widen a bit before submitting to the waves of emotions flowing over him.

A muffle moans escape his lip as Light moves a way muttering under his breath. "I really got to thank Matsuda for giving me the keys."L stares at the younger man in shock not quite believing what he's hearing at all. Matsuda was the main one for handcuffing him to the chair. He'll give the man something special for this chance to taste the honey sweet flavor lips he's getting addicted to after the first kiss. He shook his head as Light release him from his bond not expecting the raven man to push him against the wall taking his lips once more aggressive manner.

L pulls away breathing as if he ran three miles straight with out taking a break. He smirks at the blushing brunette slightly before speaking softly. "Thanks for letting me out Light and Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Arashi: I hope it's alright since I think L may be out of character but that may be my opinion though. Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading. ^^ Happy Holidays! **


End file.
